counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg 552
The Krieg 552, more commonly referred to as the SG552 or Commando, is an assault rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games. The 552 does not appear in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. ''Instead, it is replaced by the SG 553. Overview The '''SG 552' is a fairly powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. Due to the AK-47 being $1000 cheaper and the SG552 having less damage per bullet, it's a much less commonly used weapon. However, it does not go without its fans, as many players will still use this weapon due to its good accuracy. It is an all-around weapon in terms of statistics and popularity. Properties The SG 552 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 200 units per second. The SG 552 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very accurate * Fast firing rate * Zoom function increases accuracy * Medium damage * Very useful in long range combats Disadvantages * Lower rate of fire while scoped * Expensive * High recoil, very large spread when firing fully-auto. * Lower damage than the AK-47 Gameplay Tactics * Use this weapon at full auto when at close range * When at long range, use the scope. When zoomed, the gun has a lower rate of fire but better accuracy so use this to your advantage. * Notably, when the zoom-in function is used, recoil is much higher thus some players tend to not use the scope at all. * Crouch and use 3 shots burst fire for even more chances of hitting your enemy. * Use 3-round burst at medium range due to its spread. * If possible, aim for the head by either spraying at close ranges or use the scope to increase accuracy for long ranges. * This weapon's recoil is high but fast-recovered. Two burst shots is recommended. * Players should be aware in how to use the scope. In certain maps, it may not be wise to use the scope at all. Countertactics * Try long range weapons, particularly on small maps with good sight lines, like Office and Dust. * More powerful rifles with a higher firing rate, such as the the AK-47, can be used aganist Kreig 552 users. * Use fully automatic weapons that has lower recoil such as the M4A1 * Strike down the user with teammates * Rush or shoot at lone users when they are reloading. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is sg552. * The SG 552 in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, its scope can be used too, and its cartridge capacity is 50 rounds instead of 30, it can fire full-auto when scoped. * In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the animation of this weapon uses the BETA animation. Also it has different firing sound in Deleted Scenes. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the SG 552's reloading sounds are not properly synced to the reloading animations. * Similar to the other Terrorist exclusive weapons, such as the AK-47 and the G3 SG/1, the Krieg 552 is commonly used by military troops in some countries. Gallery : Main article: Krieg 552/Gallery External links *SG 552 Commando at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons